WHEN I KNOW
by ZameGun
Summary: (END Chap) Tao, remaja tampan polos, dengan dua sahabat yang 'mengkontaminasi'. Kai, Tao, Sehun. Magnae Line/Crack/BoysLove/Twoshoot/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

.

**Cast: Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jong In, Oh Se Hun,others.**

**Disclaimer: Casts bukan punya saya. Nebeng nama aja.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: KaiTaoHun/Crack.**

**Author: Zame**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, Lemon, almost pwp, Typos, 3some NC, bahasa semaunya, humor gagal, etc.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**WHEN I KNOW**

**.**

**.**

Tiga anak sekolah yang tampan, keren, juga idola seantero sekolah.

Kelas sebelas. Primadona sekolah. Digandrungi sebagian besar siswa perempuan, juga sebagian laki-laki.

Terdengar _mainstream_, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Oh, jangan lupa. Ketiganya juga bersahabat dekat. Sejak mereka masih kecil malah.

.

.

.

Si tampan pertama, nama aslinya Kim Jongin.

Lebih populer dengan panggilan Kai. Kelihatannya pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Namun bisa menjadi begitu berisik ketika berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Bisa dibilang dia yang paling dewasa di antara teman-temannya.

Pesona utamanya adalah warna kulitnya yang khas.

Memang sedikit gelap dari penduduk Korea pada umumnya. Namun itu yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Tampak begitu seksi. Apalagi ototnya sudah terbentuk di usia semuda itu. Cukup untuk membuat teman sekelasnya menetaskan liur setiap kali kelas yang ada mata pelajaran renang. Karena Kai hanya akan menggunakan celana renang dan mempertontonkan tubuh seksi itu.

Ia juga seorang _dancer_ handal. Sering dalam gerakan _dance _nya, ia melakukan gerakan seksi tanpa sadar.

Cukup perkenalan tentang Kai.

Si tampan yang kedua, Huang Zi Tao.

Mendapat julukan Si Kungfu Panda oleh penduduk sekolah, itu karena kantung matanya yang khas. Tampang sekuriti kelakuan hello kitty, kata orang. Badannya juga berotot seperti Kai. Tapi siapa sangka, dibalik dirinya yang berkharisma ketika diam, ia akan menjadi penuh aegyo ketika berbicara.

Ia bisa saja dicubiti seluruh murid di sekolahnya saking menggemaskannya dia. Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Karena dulu ada sunbae yang pernah mencoba, dan akhirnya ia jadi korban _martial arts_ milik Tao.

Nah, itu dia. Bahasa kerennya _martial art_. Nama beken-nya kungfu. Tao terlihat bergitu mempesona ketika mendemonstrasikan seni bela diri asal China itu. Entah dengan tangan kosong, menggunakan tongkat, ataupun dengan_ nunchuks_ kesayangannya. Jika ia berkeringat dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, aura seksi akan benar-benar menguar dari dalam dirinya.

Lalu Oh Sehun, si tampan yang terakhir.

Paling muda di antara mereka bertiga. Si pemilik wajah datar, nyaris kelihatan tanpa ekspresi.

Itu di depan orang banyak. Lain hal jika dengan sahabatnya, ia menjadi bawel dan menyebalkan. Misterius sekaligus manja, dan selalu minta perhatian. Maklum, si bungsu.

Ia adalah seorang ketua basket. Sebenarnya, ia juga pandai _modern dance_ seperti Kai. Tapi ia lebih terkenal karena kemampuan basketnya, yang sering membawa medali untuk nama besar sekolahnya.

Pesonanya terletak pada kemampuan di lapangan. Gerakan _dribble_ dan mengecohnya begitu luwes. Juga saat _shooting_ bola. Ia justru terlihat seperti tengah menari di lapangan, saking luwesnya.

Tunggu beberapa saat ketika ia berkeringat. Dan kau akan mendengar teriakan histeris dari seluruh penjuru sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Setiap pagi mereka masuk sekolah. Tidak terjadi seperti di kebanyakan drama televisi. Mereka bukan anak-anak fantastic four atau F4, yang akan selalu dikerumuni setiap kedatangan mereka.

Anak sekolah disini terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan fangirling atau fanboying semacam itu.

Cukup dengan mengetahui kemana arah pandang nyaris seluruh penghuni sekolah saat mereka datang.

Tao berjalan di tengah Kai dan Sehun. Matanya awas melirik kesana kemari, seakan ada sesuatu yang menakutkan terjadi. Dilihatnya Kai dan Sehun yang tampak santai saja, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kai, Sehun." Panggil Tao pada dua orang di sebelahnya.

Kai dan Sehun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Mendapati Tao yang memasang raut wajah cemas.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai.

"Eum, itu... apakah ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku? Kenapa seluruh orang yang ada di koridor ini memperhatikan kesini?" Tanya Tao polos. Tangannya meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri. Takut-takut kalau ada setitik jerawat bertengger nakal di kulit mulusnya.

Kai terkekeh, dan Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Mengundang teriakan tertahan dari penghuni koridor, mengagumi betapa tampan tiga makhluk itu.

"Tidak ada. Kau rapi, dan terlihat manis hari ini Tao." Ucap Sehun. Tangan kekarnya mengelus belakang kepala Tao.

"Tapi kenapa semuanya memandang kesini Sehunnie?" Rajuk Tao. Bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Kai menggeleng-geleng maklum sebagai jawaban. Setiap pagi Tao akan bertanya hal yang sama, dan ia beserta Sehun harus berulang kali memberi penjelasan dengan sabar. Ia merangkul bahu Tao dan mengajaknya kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Mungkin mereka hanya suka melihat kita. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan."

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Para siswa yang mendengarnya seperti mendengar lonceng menuju surga. Dengan segera tubuh-tubuh dengan perut lapar itu berhamburan keluar kelas, dengan kantin sebagai tujuan utama. Tak terkecuali Kai, Sehun, dan Tao. Ketiganya bergegas keluar kelas, dan berjalan menuju kantin.

Beberapa saat mereka berjalan, Tao mendadak berhenti di depan pintu toilet. Membuat Kai dan Sehun juga ikut menghentikan langkah mereka.

"K-kalian duluan saja. Pesankan untukku juga. Aku ada panggilan alam. Hehe."

Kai dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum maklum.

"Ne. Segeralah menyusul jika sudah selesai." Ucap Kai. Dan dijawab oleh anggukan Tao yang sibuk memegang daerah selangkangan. Lalu terburu masuk ke dalam toilet.

.

.

.

.

Tao sudah menuntaskan hajatnya dan berjalan menyusul Kai dan Sehun di kantin sekolah. Bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu pelan, seraya melihat-lihat sekeliling. Cukup sepi, seluruh murid sedang tumpah ruah di kantin yang sedang Tao tuju.

"Hei, Tao."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perjalanannya. Tao menoleh.

"Kyuhyun Sunbae?" Ucap Tao sedikit terkejut. Kyuhyun si mantan ketua OSIS yang jarang bicara itu, baru kali ini menyapanya.

Tao hanya heran, tanpa curiga apapun. Karena ia tidak dapat menangkap kegugupan dari wajah Kyuhyun. Senior Tao.

"Kau mau ke kantin?"

"Ne." Tao mengangguk antusias.

"Wah, sama. Aku juga."

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana bersama saja, Sunbae."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar, "Kau semakin manis dan seksi saja, Tao." Ucapnya pelan. Obsidiannya menatap tepat pada manik Tao.

"Apa?" Tanya Tao. Sedikit tidak terdengar, karena mereka nyaris sampai kantin yang berisik oleh suara para siswa.

"Haha... Aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

"Sunbae kau baru saja bilang apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengar dengan jelas." Tanya Tao setengah berteriak.

Ucapan Kyuhyun yang pelan semakin tidak terdengar, karena mereka sudah sampai di kantin. Bisingnya kantin membuat suara Kyuhyun tidak terdengar jelas oleh Tao.

Baru saja Tao ingin bertanya kembali, suara Kai dan Sehun sudah memanggilnya. Mengajaknya bergabung di meja yang sudah ditempati mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu ini, Sehun dan Kai menginap di rumah Tao. Tentunya atas paksaan dari si penakut Tao. Orang tua Tao keluar kota atas nama urusan pekerjaan.

Sehun dan Tao sedang menertawai ulah pelawak di dalam layar televisi layar datar di ruang tengah, saat Kai datang sebagai yang terakhir bergabung.

Setelah makan, ketiga bocah tampan itu tidur-tiduran di atas kasur king size milik Tao. Beberapa saat, suasana terasa tentram karena semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Tao sibuk melihat-lihat laptopnya, yang sedang menampilkan toko online menjual tas-tas bermerek Gucci. Sehun membaca komik koleksi pribadi Tao. Sedangkan Kai tampak sibuk membaca sesuatu dengan gadgetnya.

Sesungguhnya Tao tidaklah fokus dengan tas-tas Gucci menggiurkan di layar laptopnya. Kini Kai dan Sehun tampak membicarakan tentang kegiatan di sekolah. Ia ingat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun Sunbae di koridor sekolah. Ia benar benar bingung.

"Tadi siang si Suzy menyatakan cinta padaku." Tutur Kai narsis. Menyadarkan Tao dari pikirannya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kutolak. Aku tidak suka padanya." Kai mengangkat bahu malas.

"Aku dapat dua surat pernyataan cinta di lokerku hari ini." Kini giliran Sehun yang narsis.

"Whoaaah! Dari siapa saja Sehunnie?" Tao yang menanggapi. Kelihatan antusias sekali.

"Eun Ji dan Bomi." Jawab Sehun.

"Ck. Pasti kau tolak juga." Tukas Kai. Sehun hanya membalas dengan tertawa kecil.

"Keren! Kalian digilai para gadis. Kalian hampir saja menerima pernyataan cinta setiap hari. Dan mereka sepertinya tidak menyerah dengan menyatakan cinta berulang-ulang" Ucap Tao heboh. Sedangkan dua objek yang kini sedang melambung karena di puji Tao, hanya manggut-manggut.

"Tapi..." Lanjut Tao, "Kenapa kalian tolak semua? Bukankah mereka itu gadis-gadis yang paling cantik di sekolah?"

Sehun tampak mendecih dengan pertanyaan Tao. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka, Tao. Lagipula, bukankah kau juga sering mendapatkan pernyataan cinta?"

Bibir bawah Tao maju beberapa senti mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, ia merasa seperti disindir. "Mereka namja semua."

"Mmmpft."

Sehun dan Kai menahan tawa. Wajah kedua temannya jelek sekali kalau menahan tawa seperti itu. Seperti menahan buang angin saja.

Tao mendengus kesal. "Tidak usah ditahan kalau mau tertawa."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

.

.

.

Hening beberapa saat.

Tao memecah keheningan. "Sudah selesai tertawanya?"

"BELUM! HUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tao kembali cemberut. Tangannya disedekapkan di dada. Memikirkan bagaimana jika ia besok memutilasi dua sahabat kejamnya ini.

.

.

.

"Hei hei, kita ganti topik saja." Ucap Kai kemudian, di sela sisa tawanya. "Aku baru tahu, ternyata anak sekolah kita punya fans klub untuk kita bertiga!"

Kai dengan semangat menunjukkan gadgetnya pada kedua sahabatnya. Sehun dan Tao merapat ikut memperhatikan ponsel besar Kai.

"Hah?" Reaksi Sehun.

"Serius? Mereka menamai kita apa?" Itu reaksi Tao.

"Mereka menamai kita Exo. Entah apa maksudnya. Tao, lebih baik kita melihatnya di laptopmu."

Tao mengangguk dan beralih pada laptopnya. Lalu membuka situs yang dimaksud Kai. Kai dan Sehun ikut merapat untuk melihat _display_ laptop Tao.

.

.

.

Disana menampilkan foto-foto, fakta terbaru, rekaman aksi mereka (Sehun basket, Kai _dance_, Tao kungfu), bahkan fanfiksi tentang mereka.

Setelah melihat-lihat foto yang diambil diam-diam oleh para _fans_ mereka, serta menertawakan fakta yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan sesungguhnya, mereka tertarik pada kolom fanfiksi.

Mereka membuka beberapa. Terkadang Sehun dipasangkan dengan Kai, Tao dengan Sehun, atau Tao dengan Kai. Semacam hubungan sesama jenis. Ulah para fans mereka. Bahkan ada yang mengaku shipper dari pasangan masing-masing yang mereka klaim.

Kai dan Sehun tampak biasa saja melihatnya. Tapi Tao terlihat bergidik geli membayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar nyata terjadi.

Sampai akhirnya mereka membuka fanfiksi ber-rated M. Dengan Sehun dan Tao sebagai tokoh utama.

Sehun dan Kai mulai bernafsu membaca fanfiksi itu, terutama ketika memasuki adegan ranjang. Sedangkan Tao menatap layar dengan pandangan bingung.

Fanfiksi yang dibaca berakhir. Berakhir dengan Tao yang bingung, serta Sehun dan Kai yang wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tidak mengerti itu."

Sehu dan Kai membelalak.

"Kau tidak mengerti tentang seks?" Tanya Sehun.

Tao membenarkan.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau belum pernah masturbasi?"

Dan jawaban Tao membuat Sehun dan Kai bergubrak ria.

...

"Memang masturbasi itu apa?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

**Hai Semua, salam kangen!**

**Saya hadir kembali dengan twoshoot threesome magnae lines.**

**Saya mohon maaf karena sudah menghapus seluruh fanfic saya sebelumnya. Bukannya gak ada gambaran buat ending ataupun kehabisan inspirasi. Tapi emang udah gak mood lagi. Udah.**

**Mungkin ini ff penutup saya sebelum fokus di pekerjaan baru, dan fokus membuat novel yang menginspirasi. Doakan ya.**

**.**

**Oke, sekian curhatnya. **

**Satu permintaan saya, tuangkan pikiran kalian setelah membaca tulisan saya ini. Sedikit informasi, Chap depan langsung NC dan finish.**

**Kalo review banyak, updatenya cepet.**

**Thankyou...^^**


	2. Chapter 2 (END)

.

**Chapter 2 (End)**

**Cast: Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jong In, Oh Se Hun, others.**

**Disclaimer: Casts bukan punya saya. Nebeng nama aja.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: KaiTaoHun/Crack.**

**Author: Zame**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, Lemon, almost pwp, Typos, 3some NC, bahasa semaunya, humor gagal, etc.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHEN I KNOW**

.

.

.

Senin pagi.

Tao berjalan sedikit terhuyung pagi ini. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk terlihat normal, di mata setiap orang yang menatapnya. Tidak diperdulikannya bujuk rayu _gombal_ –lebih tepatnya permintaan maaf- dari dua orang sahabatnya.

Entahlah. Tao masih berpikir kembali untuk menganggap dua manusia itu sebagai sahabatnya.

Pemandangan yang menarik di senin pagi. Bagi penduduk sekolah. Terutama fans tiga anak itu. Mereka, yang menyebut bocah-bocah tampan itu dengan nama Exo.

"Tao ayolah... maafkan aku, ne?" bujuk Kai.

"Tao jangan seperti ini dong, kemarin aku benar-benar kelepasan. _Come on_, bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?" Rengek Sehun.

Tao, objek yang menjadi tempat mereka meminta maaf, hanya berjalan lurus dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mengacuhkan kedua orang yang terus mengikuti seraya mengucapkan ribuan kali kata maaf.

Kai dan Sehun seperti dua terpidana mati yang tak ada kesempatan menerima grasi lagi. Atau, seperti dua anak manja yang kehilangan jatah es krim selama setahun.

Tao pikir, mereka berdua pantas mendapatkannya. Langkahnya ia hentikan sejenak, lalu menoleh pada dua orang di samping kanan kirinya. Didapatinya Kai dan Sehun juga ikut berhenti berjalan, menatap penuh harap. Berharap satu kata maaf darinya.

Mati-matian ia menahan tawa. Dua orang ini memasang wajah memelas yang terlihat konyol. Tapi ia ingat, kekesalannya pada dua orang ini masih menumpuk.

Ia hanya diam, dan berjalan lagi menuju kelas. Kembali mengacuhkan Kai dan Sehun yang kembali mengucapkan berondongan kata-kata permohonan maaf.

:::

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Mari kita putar waktu kembali pada dua hari yang lalu. Ketika malam hari mereka menginap bersama di rumah Tao.

:::

:::

:::

_**Flashback**_

Sabtu malam, dua hari sebelumnya.

...

Tiga anak adam sedang sibuk membaca berbagai artikel yang dibuat oleh anak sekolah yang mengidolakan mereka. Dan ternyata tanpamereka sadari sebelumnya, penggemar mereka begitu banyak. Bahkan dari berbagai sekolah lain juga.

Setelah melihat-lihat foto yang diambil diam-diam oleh _fans_ mereka, serta menertawakan fakta yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan sesungguhnya, mereka tertarik pada kolom fanfiksi.

Mereka membuka beberapa. Terkadang Sehun dipasangkan dengan Kai, Tao dengan Sehun, atau Tao dengan Kai. Semacam hubungan sesama jenis. Ulah _fans_ mereka. Bahkan ada yang mengaku _shipper_ dari pasangan masing-masing yang mereka klaim.

Kai dan Sehun tampak biasa saja melihatnya. Tapi Tao terlihat bergidik geli membayangkan jika hal itu benar-benar nyata terjadi.

Sampai akhirnya mereka membuka artikel fanfiksi dengan rating dewasa. Dengan Sehun dan Tao sebagai tokoh utama.

Sehun dan Kai tampak menahan bernafsu membaca fanfiksi itu, terutama ketika memasuki adegan ranjang. Sedangkan Tao menatap layar laptopnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Hingga fanfiksi yang dibaca pun berakhir.

Berakhir dengan Tao yang bingung, serta Sehun dan Kai yang wajahnya memerah. Ada yang bergejolak di area privat mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti itu." Gumam Tao.

Sehun dan Kai membelalak.

"Kau tidak mengerti tentang seks, Tao?" Tanya Sehun.

Tao membenarkan. Kepalanya ia anggukkan berulang-ulang.

"Atau... jangan-jangan kau belum pernah masturbasi?"

Dan jawaban Tao membuat Sehun dan Kai bergubrak ria.

...

"Memangnya, masturbasi itu apa?"

"..."

"..."

"Jebal... beritahu aku apa itu? Apa yang sebenarnya aku belum tahu? Kenapa _fans_ itu menulis seperti itu? Kalian itu temanku bukan, sih?"

"Tapi, Tao..." Kai berusaha membujuk. Ia menelan ludah bingung.

"Apa?" Sergah Tao.

"Itu, sebaiknya jangan sekarang ya?"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau sekarang. Titik."

Kai dan Sehun menghela napas resah. Mereka menyerah. Kalau sudah begini, bahkan Tao akan jauh lebih keras kepala daripada Sehun si magnae.

Dan akhirnya beberapa menit lamanya mereka menjelaskan apa itu seks, makna dari _kissing, making love, masturbation_, dan deretan kata 'dewasa' lainnya.

::

::

::

"Oh, jadi begitu ya." Tao manggut-manggut berusaha mencerna penjelasan temannya. Jemarinya ia letakkan di dagunya yang kini bergerak naik turun. Tahap Tao berpikir, dan mulai mengerti.

"Ya, kau mengerti, kan? Tapi ingat, beberapa hal yang barusan kita jelaskan tadi adalah hal tabu. Tidak boleh sembarangan di bicarakan di muka umum. Sama seperti kau tidak boleh menceritakan seperti apa kalau kau buang air." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Ia jadi terlihat lebih tua dari Tao kalau dalam situasi begini.

"Aku mengerti sedikit." Tao berhenti sejenak, lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi aku masih belum mengerti, kenapa di cerita itu aku dan kau merasa keenakan, Sehunnie?"

Tao menatap intens Sehun menunggu jawaban. Sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya sanggup bersikap salah tingkah dan gugup.

Kai yang menangkap kegugupan Sehun, meraih wajah Tao dengan sebelah tangannya. Kemudian menolehkan wajah Tao yang semula menghadap Sehun, kini menatap ke arahnya. Kai tersenyum lembut. Mendekati seringai. "Jadi, kau ingin tahu?"

Tao mengangguk riang berulang kali. Polos sekali. Seolah seolah yang akan diberi tahu oleh Kai adalah dongeng panda yang ia dengar setiap malam.

Kai melirik Sehun sekilas yang dibalas tatapan datar Sehun. Kai bergeser pada kepala ranjang. Ia menepuk kasur di dekat ia duduk. Menyuruh Tao mendekat padanya. "Sini. ku perlihatkan sesuatu."

Sehun ikut mendekat, meski ia tahu Kai tidak menyuruhnya tadi.

Sebuah video _blue_ di ponsel milik Kai. Cukup membuat ketiga pemuda itu menegang beberapa menit kemudian.

::

::

::

::

"Ahhh.. Mmmpck.."

Suara-suara aneh mencemari ruang pribadi Tao. Beruntung tidak ada siapapun di dalam rumah selain mereka bertiga. Tiga bocah SMU dengan hormon membludak itu bergumul ria di atas ranjang Tao. Dengan keadaan _naked_ seluruhnya.

Tao yang baru mengerti hal seperti itu memaksa untuk mendapatkan penjelasan langsung. Atau bisa dibilang, simulasi. Alias praktek nyata. Dan berakhirlah Tao si polos sebagai mangsa dua setan muda ini.

"Kai, terus. Lagi. Hhh, enak sekali.."

Kai yang mendengarnya menjadi bersemangat. Kegiatannya mengulum kejantanan Tao dipercepat olehnya. Tangan kekar miliknya juga membantu, meremas dan memanjakan testis milik Tao. Si pemilik kejantanan mendesah semakin keras.

Sehun yang tidak tahan, menyambar bibir Tao. Pertama mengecup, lalu melumat. Melumatnya lembut pada awal, namun semakin ganas semakin lama. Bibir dan lidahnya dengan lihai memainkan perannya dengan seksi. Pertautan bibir dengan lidah itu terlihat begitu sensual. Tarik menarik, keluar masuk lidah. Bibir di kecup dan dihisap.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman ganasnya ketika merasa Tao mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Itu yang namanya ciuman. Kau suka kan rasanya?"

Tao tidak banyak bicara. Ia memang menyukainya, tapi rasanya terlalu sia-sia jika ia harus mengungkapkannya dengan ucapan lisan. Ia menyambar kembali bibir Sehun sebagai sebuah tanggapan.

Sehun menyeringai tipis menanggapi keagresifan Tao. Ia membalas pergerakan Tao di dalam pertarungan lidah mereka. Sesekali terdengar desahan Tao. Mengingat Kai masih sibuk dengan kejantanan Tao.

Keduanya berciuman panas. Sehun dengan lihai meremas dada montok Tao. Dan entah sejak kapan, Kai sudah melumuri jemarinya dengan air liurnya sendiri. Bibir seksinya masih setia pada kejantanan Tao. Menghisapnya dengan begitu bernafsu.

Tao tidak tahan. Rangsangan bertubi memancingnya untuk klimaks.

"AHHH.."

Pandangannya dipenuhi bintang. Pertama kali untuk Tao. Cairan Sperma mengalir melalui lubang kencingnya. Bersamaan dengan masuknya ketiga jari tangan Kai yang panjang.

Tao mencapai puncak kenikmatan disertai rasa sakit.

"AH! APPO!" Tao yang kesakitan meraih apapun yang dapat dicapai oleh tangannya. Sehun yang paling dekat dengannya yang jadi korban. Rambutnya dijambak ganas oleh Tao.

"Aww!"

::

Kai yang menyadari itu, mendiamkan jarinya di dalam lubang ketat Tao. Sebelah tangannya lagi mengelus puncak kepala Tao, berusaha menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa Tao. Ini memang sakit sebentar. Kau yang di posisi ini sudah tahu kan? Tadi sudah ku jelaskan." Terang Kai lembut. Meski sebenarnya ia sedang menahan diri agar tidak kelepasan.

Tao yang dijelaskan begitu mengangguk juga, dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Sedikit merutuki dua sahabatnya dalam hati yang menginginkan Tao berada di posisi _bottom_.

Kai melihatnya dan tersenyum. Mulai ia gerakkan jemarinya di dalam lubang Tao. Memperlebar dan menyiapkan untuk yang lebih besar. Seiring dengan sebelah tangannya yang memompa lagi kejantanan Tao.

Sehun tidak tinggal diam. Dijamahnya kini dua _nipple_ manis milik Tao. Lidahnya mengitari dan memanjakannya. Membuat Tao tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah. Sehun merasakan reaksi kejantanannya karena telinganya menangkap desahan Tao.

Napas Kai memburu menatap lubang Tao yang mengundang. Jari-jarinya di keluar masukkan semakin cepat. Menghasilkan Tao yang sekarang mendesah semakin nyaring. Ia mendudukkan diri di selangkangan Tao. Menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Tao yang kembali menegang sempurna. Kai ikut mendesah, mulutnya terbuka dengan erangan lirih. Ia mempercepat menggesek kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Tao. Hingga Tao kembali klimaks di kali yang kedua.

Tao yang kelelahan hampur saja tertidur. Tapi Kai dan Sehun mencegahnya. Tao terpaksa mengikuti keinginan mereka berdua, cukup takut menatap wajah marah kedua temannya.

::

Kai meringis menahan sakit nikmat. Kejantanannya secara perlahan kini memasuki liang Tao. Dengan dirinya berada di bawah Tao. Tidak diperdulikan olehnya rasa sakit pada punggungnya. Ia yakin, punggungnya sudah terdapat goresan dari cakaran Tao yang menahan sakit.

Ketika kejantanannya sudah masuk seluruhnya, ia mendiamkan diri sejenak. Menunggu sebentar, hingga akhirnya Tao sendiri yang mengambil inisiatif. Bergerak memaju mundurkan tubuhnya di atas Kai. Membiarkan kejantanan Kai mengoyak lebih dalam. Setidaknya itu yang ia tangkap dari penjelasan Kai dan Sehun tadi (tentu saja dengan ingatan visualnya melalui video porno milik Kai).

Tao mendesah dengan sensasi baru ini. Rektumnya yang bergesekan dengan kulit kejantanan Kai, membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi indera perasanya. Semakin lama gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

Sehun yang sejak tadi menonton sambil memanjakan kejantanannya sendiri, bergerak memposisikan diri.

"Aku bergabung sekarang ya?"

Kai mengangguk. Dan Tao yang sibuk sendiri dengan kenikmatan baru ini, disenggol Kai.

"Sehun mau masuk juga Tao."

"Baiklah, tapi pelan-pelan Hun."

Sehun mengangguk patuh. Dengan segera ia posisikan dirinya di belakang Tao yang menungging. Ia memainkan sejenak kejantanannya, lalu menempelkan pucuknya pada pintu masuk lubang Tao. Mengalirkan sedikit pre cum untuk memudahkan jalannya masuk.

"Argh!"

Kai dan Tao berteriak. Tao kesakitan, dipaksa membuka rektum lebih lebar lagi. Kai kesakitan oleh cakar Tao yang semakin terasa saja. Sedang Sehun mengerang keenakan. Sempit sekali.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun dan Kai kembali mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

Dan dengan segera, ruang tidur Tao penuh oleh suara desahan dan erangan.

::

"Ah.. ahh.. Ahh.."

"Sialan.. hh.. lubang virgin memang ketat sekalihh.. Tao.. kau sangat sempithh.."

"Tao.. Tao... enak.. sshh.."

"Cepat.. lebih cepat lagi.."

Ranjang Tao berderak. Mengikuti ganasnya kegiatan di atasnya.

Kai dan Sehun bergerak liar. Dua junior besar menghantam prostat Tao dengan kecepatan tak terbaca. Ketiganya bergerak liar. Berusaha menggapai kenikmatan yang semakin meningkat. Semakin lama gerakannya semakin tak teratur. Tidak ada yang perduli. Tidak akan ada yang perduli dengan penampilan masing-masing saat ini.

Kai dan Sehun semakin cepat menusuk lubang sempit itu. Sehun membantu mengurut kejantanan Tao dari belakang. Matanya membuka dan menutup meresapi nikmat.

"Ahhh.. AHHH.."

Tao orgasme tanpa aba-aba.

Dua orang lainnya semakin gencar mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Hingga klimkas beberapa saat kemudian.

Ketiganya terengah-engah. Namun Kai dan Sehun belum melepaskan kejantanan mereka. Menginginkan sensasi kedutan rektum Tao pasca orgasme.

Kai dan Sehun kembali mencegah Tao untuk tidur. Melanjutkan hingga beberapa ronde lagi. Mengabaikan protes kelelahan Tao. Dan juga rintihan sakit Tao karena rektumnya yang lecet.

Dan esok paginya berakhir dengan Tao yang menangis karena tidak bisa bangun. Beruntung hari itu hari libur.

_**End of flashback**_

::

::

::

::

"Tao.." –Kai.

"Tao..." –Sehun.

Tao dengan acuh berjalan menuju kantin. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Tao mengusir dua makhluk itu dengan kasar. Lalu dengan cerianya menghampiri meja sunbae. Tepatnya duduk di samping Kris. Kris yang didatangi oleh pujaan hatinya, tentu saja menyambut dengan senang.

Kai dan Sehun yang terpaksa duduk di meja lain, menatap tempat yang diduduki Tao dengan wajah nelangsa. Tangan keduanya menangkup dagu masing-masing.

"Kris sunbae itu yang pernah menyatakan cinta pada Tao ya?" Kai memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya. Dan sepertinya Tao mulai ada rasa padanya." Jawab Sehun lirih.

"Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku juga suka padanya." Kai memelas.

"Aku juga suka padanya. Hiks, tapi sepertinya kita kalah jauh dengan sunbae itu."

"Aku rasa kemarin kita memang ketelaluan." Ucap Kai menerawang. Mengingat kegiatan mereka yang baru berakhir pukul tiga pagi.

"Dan kita sedang di hukum olehnya."

Pagi yang suram untuk dua orang idola sekolah itu.

::

::

::

::

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GAJE?**

**Biarin.**

**Gantung?**

**Haha. Maaf.**

**Cuma itu yang bisa saya buat.**

**Oh ya, untuk beberapa teman yang sempat mengikuti Lost Control in Sunday, masih berminatkah untuk end storynya?**

**Sebenarnya ada yang minta di pm kemarin. Tapi kalau cuma sedikit. Ya gak bisa cepet jadinya.**

**.**

**Review gak bisa di bales satu-satu. Tapi saya ucapkan beribu terima kasih buat kalian:**

**Sinta. Nurbella. 90, Novey, Couphie, Kirei Thelittlethieves, SimbaRella, krispandataozi, Ko Chen Teung, Guest 1, HuangZiHun, XiaFen, tania, julita12hayati, Riszaaa, NyekNyek, unique fire, Dark Shine, KT in the house, galaxies, Kyang kyang, Guest 2, Naughty TAO, sekekun, junghyema, RinZiTAo, Haru3173, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, AulChan12, Xyln, KrisTao.**

**.**

**.**

**Review lagi ya^^**


End file.
